Arena Woes
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: After seeing Shulk become mesmerized over the newly made Nutcracker Clock Globe, Robin takes it into his own hands to buy the item for his boyfriend. The price is too high so Robin resorts to asking Pit what would be the quickest way to rack up a ton of cash in a short amount of time. This ends up taking him to the underground arena where things are different to say the least...
1. Welcome to Smashopolis!

**Arena Woes **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. I also do not own Queen's Blade that is owned by Hobby Japan. I also do not own Dark Knight Ingrid that is made by Lilith-Soft. The only characters I own are those from the Golden Land, angels from Skyworld including the royal bodyguards, Angel Assembly and archangels along with all the other angels and of course the witch hunters. **

**Summary: While getting the grand tour of Smashopolis, Robin overhears Pit talking to Wario about the underground arena that is only open past midnight. He trails after them and sees many brutal matches not pertaining to Smash Brothers, but the desire to buy a present for Shulk after seeing his boyfriend mesmerized by the Nutcracker Clock Globe sold at an insane price, he enters the arena unaware of how bad the situation can get. **

**Pairing: Robin/Shulk, Pit/Pittoo, Ganondorf/Palutena with dark OC/Robin and OC/Marth**

**Rated: M (for mature) but E (for explicit on Archive or Our Own)**

**Genre: Suspense, Drama, Romance, Angst, Horror and some Humor **

**Warning: Swearing, extreme violence, sexual violence, sexual themes and unintentional OOC**

**Well, I feel like this story will establish my recently completed outside realm of Smash Brothers Mansion that is casually brought up in **_**Burning Tears**_** (when I was just getting back into the Smash fandom) and references to outside of the mansion whether its Pit or Sonic going out. I admit that this is kind of late to bring up Smashopolis in my universe, but it allows me to open up my stories to even more endless possibilities and crossovers so the tour in this chapter is for my readers to understand what is in Smashopolis. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Welcome to Smashopolis!

* * *

The setting was a dark arena after midnight. The lights shined on the battlefield with many evil eyes staring down the competitors in the ring. There were only two people in the ring and one of them was on the ground defeated. The fallen appeared to be a youthful looking human completely out of breath from the battle he just participated in. His clothes were sliced away leaving his skin bare. The other was a brunette angel with blue eyes. He normally wore all white but for the arena, he wore his black tunic. It fit well given what his job in this menacing arena was.

"It looks like the Captain of the Royal Bodyguards takes another win!" The commentator shouted in the back. "What will our favorite angel captain do now to his opponent?"

The angel captain chuckled evilly as he walked over to his defeated opponent. He wasn't like this outside of the arena, but behind closed doors, he was someone you did not want to cross. The human was unfortunate enough to fight the bloodthirsty angel.

"Aww man, what was this about beating me again?" The angel taunted as he bent down to seize the human by the hair. "That's what you get for mocking my twin. I don't take you human scum insulting him very well."

"G-Gah…"

"The audience wants a punishment game. Normally, I would give them a show, but it seems like they want a piece of you." The angel captain turned toward the demonic audience that was trying to force their way onto the arena. "Everyone, for today's punishment…you get to choose!" The angel smiled rather happily when he said this. "Do whatever you want with him. Expect a good match from me tomorrow when I'm feeling a little sadistic. You all seem to be needy anyway."

"W-Wait…what do you…"

The angel captain laughed as he quickly exited the arena and for good reasons. Those demons that he was talking to couldn't hold their desire anymore and forced their way onto the arena. The defeated human screamed as he tried to run away but was grabbed by the demons that were tugging at his limbs and positioning themselves in horrifying way. The announcer just laughed as he continued to commentate.

"Well, it's a shame our challenger will be half the man he used to be when this is done. A splendid match by the Captain of the Royal Bodyguards! I hope you all enjoyed the show because this is the last match for tonight! We will see you tomorrow night!"

The announcer was drowned out by an ear-splitting scream followed by the noise of demon's chomping on human flesh.

* * *

There was life outside Smash Brothers Mansion that has never been talked about before. The life outside the mansion is a place known as Smashopolis. Smashopolis is a metropolis that could be compared to Lumiose City in the Kalos Region except bigger. The mansion was given everything it needed to not need to go to the city that also had everything.

Smashopolis was for tourists and spectators from all over the universe coming to watch the Smash Brothers tournament, the largest tournament in the entire universe. The beginnings were rough with only twelve fighters but Melee was when everything kicked off and Master was able to get together with his brother and a few other people to construct the place. It started out as a town, and then a city before it became a metropolis with everything you could ask for and by everything, we mean everything.

The arena was the main attraction where the tournament matches were aired on the largest TV. During smaller tournaments, the Smashers would be in the actual arena to fight in front of a huge crowd. The big tournament that Master Hand had intentionally was isolated so the huge crowd of people wouldn't distract the Smashers. This place was owned by a demon that Pit in particular did not like but tolerated. He went by the name of Count Edwin Black. His backstory was a complete mystery to many, but he was apparently a good friend with Master Hand hence why he was in charge of the arena and most of the city in general (since Master considered the other watchers incompetent in comparison). Crazy surprisingly didn't trust the vampire but Master deemed his younger brother insane for thinking as such.

Other big locations besides the arena included the Trade-Center and the mall. The Trader-Center was one of the biggest areas of buying, selling and trading items from all over the universe only rivaled by the Witch Hunter Realm's section of trade. It wasn't just weapons you could obtain from this area but high quality food and gems from all over the universe. It was always an adventure to see what would turn up. The same could be said with the mall where there was a store for anything and everything if it wasn't being put up at the outdoor Trade-Center.

There were other high quality locations as well. One of Pit's favorite places was the Smash Casino due to the richest and most powerful drinks being available there. All the gambling games were there too, but it wasn't something he was too invested in. This was probably where the spectators outside of Smash put their money on Smash matches. The casino was split into sections: one that non-smoking and one that was smoking. The best (or worse) part of the casino was how this was Mario Party (and Fortune Street) took place and the salt and tears that came from this game were real.

Then there was the Smash Sports Dome and as the name suggests where all the sporting events occur amongst Smashers or the people visiting Smash Brothers Realm. This might as well have been Little Mac's favorite place outside the mansion especially with the larger boxing ring. Technically this area was more Mushroom Kingdom based then any other location due to all the sporting events held by Mario and the group (but no Smashers allowed still).

Smash Gourmet was where all the food came from. The restaurant was known for its high quality everything from all over the universe with the best chefs and best interior design around (but Pit could argue that the angel restaurant in Skyworld was better). It was a perfect place for a dinner date.

The other locations included the Botanical Garden, the arcade, hospital and library. There was also a church that was used only for marriage (never to preach other religions for obvious reasons) with the wedding bouquet being nearby to capitalize on the marriage scenario that could occur. For comedy gold, one could see that there was a Love Hotel in Smash Brothers Realm too (but Pit would joke the one in the Witch Hunter Realm was way better) and it was always full for whatever reason.

And then were smaller locations that were a nice touch to Smashopolis such as a huge park where it was loud during the day and a relaxing place during the night especially when the lights lit up making it easier to see the stars shimmering in the universe. There was a school that was meant to teach anyone who was living in Smash Brothers Realm about how the tournament setting worked and overall educated people on how the universe worked as a whole and all the locations of the Smashers. It always worried some Smashers how much the teachers knew so much about them and what they have accomplished that got them there in the first place. This was probably the location where people fought about who would be in the next Smash Brothers and who could just be forced in. For example, the roster was full but with the school and fan request, Master decided that Mewtwo would be brought back (when that Pokémon just wanted to be alone in complete isolation after Melee). Finally, the school would teach survival skills when traveling the universe.

A harbor was present called Smash Harbor, and it made sense when you realized that the boat would take people to resort locations such as Tomodachi Life, Isle Delfino and Smashville. There were many other locations but it was clear that this place was largely inspired by Wufu Island. The area also had an enormous beach with lots of surfing and drinks. There was also a lighthouse in the area to help boats at night.

Finally, there was Central Square…the center of Smashopolis and technically where the Trade-Center was, but while the trading took up most of the metropolis, the center in particular had an open space intended for performers from all over the universe to perform including circus acts, concerts and any other wacky thing.

With that, the tour of Smashopolis was complete and the two hands in human form left the Smashers to do whatever they wanted. If they wanted to discover any other location not mentioned in their tour, they were free to do so. And sure enough, the Smashers split to see the sights on their own.

Shulk's eyes sparkled the entire tour for the newcomers of Smash. Never had he seen a city this big and only Alcamoth from Bionis could compare to this. It wasn't just Shulk that was pleased with how much there was outside the already huge mansion. The blond felt that he would be here a lot especially hearing that the library was the perfect place to study up on the universe beyond Bionis. The Robin twins probably felt the same way. It also helped that certain people outside of Smash would live in this huge city close to their families that were inside Smash Brothers Mansion. No one asked why Marth never invited his family or his fiancé from his world (Ike invited Mist and Soren last year but he didn't have time to ask them yet), but Chrom took advantage of this to have Olivia and Inigo stay. It helped that dance performances would be noticed immediately. Chrom figured if they needed to get rid of their shyness, now was the time. Robin also had no problem having Henry and Morgan stay with them just to make sure. The only reason Chrom didn't invite Lisa or Frederick was because someone needed to stay at the castle and govern it and while Lisa probably wasn't queen material, it was enough for now. Its not like Olivia would bring pictures back of what happened in Smashopolis.

Rob was just glad that he was able to be alone with his date. Now that all the Smashers were gone, he didn't have to hide his affections. (Not like it was a problem in the mansion. He just didn't like being mocked by the other Smashers for someone like Shulk tolerating his personality). Admittingly, he wanted to go to the Love Hotel, but seeing as how his boyfriend wanted to continue looking around, that probably would have to wait (or not happen at all and that was fine as long as he was spending time with his lover).

Shulk dragged Rob everywhere in Smashopolis (and that was not an exaggeration). The two met so many weird people that were brought up by the other Smashers whether it's the people from the Mushroom Kingdom, Hyrule or even demons that appeared no different than humans. The harmony in Smashopolis was real and Shulk felt like he belonged.

They ended up in the Trade-Center Square looking at all the equipment put up for sale. The two saw the Mario brothers chatting with a Toad with Mario having a rather irritated expression while Luigi looked ready to laugh. The two were holding some sort of toy in a box that looked like Yoshi…

"Oh, you gotta to be kidding me!"

"I'm sorry Mario, your princess Amiibo is in another castle, but we don't know where the hell the Rosalina Amiibos are."

"Now you listen right here, Toad! I am Mr. Nintendo and you're going to find me a Rosalina Amiibo! I have waited long enough to complete my collection!"

"Chill Mario…" Luigi murmured while resisting the urge to laugh. "You're going to give Peach the wrong impression."

Mario wasn't listening as he jumped over the stand to strangle the Toad. It said something when no one tried to stop him including his brother who just fell down laughing at what was happening before him. A huge sweatdrop could be seen behind the heads of Rob and Shulk as they turned to each other with a nervous expression.

"I think we should go over there…" Rob suggested.

"Yeah…let's…"

As they move away from the comical scene, the two could hear an incredibly loud voice shouting for everyone to look at her and her amazing equipment. The two got a glimpse of the girl…a very short girl with short curly sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a puffy pink dress with blue stripes, a plat gauntlet on her right arm and boots, and white folded cuffs with pink ends underneath said boots. Underneath that she had pure white thigh-highs. She certainly stood out enough to be able to promote her items.

"Come one, come all! Stop and stare and the most amazing Dwarven equipment ever made!"

Normally Rob didn't like braggarts but it didn't take a genius to see the high quality weapons that she was holding above her.

"This axe is made from only the finest material around and it can be yours for 10000 coins!"

That was the currency of this world and at the casino and mall you could probably convert the coins to whatever currency you had in your world. It was still incredibly pricy that caused the audience to gasp.

"With one swing, you can kill anything with ease especially those in the arena!"

"Ymir, you should not bring that up." Said a calmer voice behind her.

The voice belonged to another short girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a dress that belonged to the dwarves with two belts that formed an X. She had arm guards at the end of her wrists with the cloth covering up the rest of her arms. She has black thigh-highs underneath her Dwarven boots to counter the other girl's color choice.

"Oh come on cuz, you know its true that this axe can protect you from any part of the galaxy."

"Uh huh…that's nice but I wanted to sell my item instead of that."

The curly haired girl pouted seeing the other one pushing her out to promote her item that was not a weapon. Shulk was in awe at what he saw.

"Seize your eyes on one of the greatest creations ever made. This is a Nutcracker Clock Globe. As the name suggests, it tells you the time of any section of the galaxy with just a few presses. You can use it for your own needs as well, but that's not the best part." Pressing a few buttons, the girl opened the globe and out came a Nutcracker figure with the current time. An enchanting tune played that rung through everyone's ear. Because the Nutcracker was inside the snow globe with the clock being visible, by pressing the button, it came out with the tune before going back in. "For 50000 coins, you can get one and if you buy it now, you can get the axe for half price!"

The price was absolute bullshit, but her words and the invention enchanted the crowd to be throwing coins in the air and demanding the item. The girl smirked toward her cousin who was still annoyed that she got owned at what she did best.

"I want it…" Shulk mumbled as he got out his wallet. His expression darkened realizing how he had no money. "Oh no…"

Rob wanted to laugh at how the girl was able to convince someone like Shulk to get something without thinking about it, but if he had no money, there was nothing the Monado boy could do.

"Do you think we could get that if we combined our coins?" Rob asked trying to cheer Shulk up who just sighed in defeat.

"No…I couldn't ask you." Shulk murmured. "It just means I have to win more matches…but it looks like the item will be gone by the time I get that amount."

"Why would you need it?"

"…I want to see what its made of…I want to buy it and take it apart…and when I know what its made of…I'll give it to Fiora."

He was so sincere with what he wanted to do that Rob thought it would be a waste of money to pick it apart when Shulk could just ask the girls. Then again, they didn't seem approachable with how they handled their customers that swarmed around them. It didn't take a genius to notice a white angel was in the crowd pushing everyone to talk to them.

"Ymir, Eilin! I see you two lovely ladies are still alive!" He hummed catching their attention.

"Oh, it's Pit." Ymir said as a matter of fact statement. "What do you want?"

"Oh, I was just looking around at your items. Nice selection. Want to give me a discount?"

Ymir laughed a noble woman's laugh before she glared at him. "No. Flattery gets you nowhere Pit even if we enjoy your compliments."

"Ahh…I was just hoping you two lovely ladies could show me a highly functional club for…reasons."

"Hee-hee…" Eilin giggled as she looked in the back. "Oh, we'll come up with something for you Captain Pit. You don't have to worry too much."

"Eilin…he's sucking you into his delusional world with our customers around…"

"Oh, Ymir." She hummed as she was actually blushing at the angel captain. "I'll throw any discount for you, dear. Just win me a couple more matches tonight and we'll see what we can do."

Pit grinned as a result. "Oh that's a deal."

What were the two talking about? Rob wanted to know especially since the arena was brought up and now the match that obviously didn't pertain to Smash. Pit gave a cute air kiss before he trotted off nearly causing Eilin to faint right there. Ymir just shook her head in annoyance before going back to her sale's pitch. Seeing as they weren't going to get the item Shulk wanted, the two would call it quits for the day. In the back of Rob's mind, he knew he had to find a way to get the Nutcracker Clock Globe for his boyfriend and it looked like he would need to ask Pit how to lower the price from these girls.

* * *

**Me: TBC with 4023 words.**

**Li: Did you just split the story again?**

**Me: Yes I did. Like _Glove Slap_ and _Addiction_, the story was getting ridiculously long, so I decided that instead of posting the whole thing again, I'm posting it into three parts. The first part is the bright and ominous chapter. The second part is most of the arena battles and the final part is the ending. Notes!**

**1\. Ymir is a character from Queen's Blade and just looking at her people can see that her design is based on the Disgaea's archer class. She's a dwarf and a Blacksmith who entered the Queen's Blade tournament to show off that dwarf weaponry is the best and having a rival in Cattleya who is better at making weapons than her. The outfit described here is based on her original outfit instead of Rebellion where she has a color swap. I used the original design because Ymir sells items in the original series and would use this outfit to sell outside of her universe while her black outfit is what she wears around the castle…but given how there is a war going on in the QB universe, its best for her to just throw it out and make money like she originally did. Eilin in contrast is from Rebellion and she's the cousin of Ymir. We don't know much about her because like Laila, she got the shaft for how the Rebellion series was treated so most of her personality and characters stems from her interactions with her cousin. We only know that she's sassy and loyal to her cousin but compared to Ymir who is brash, arrogant and competitive, she's classy and refined given her title is the Gemstone Princess compared to the Steel Princess that Ymir is. **

**I kind of have Pit hit on the two due to their age and how they are way older than their appearance shows due to them being a dwarf. For Pit in general, I feel that his interaction with the Queen's Blade girls vary. He and Nanael are antagonistic to each other due to how they view their positions (_The Strongest Angel Team_). He and Laila are friendly especially with Pit dotting on her like a daughter and takes her in as an apprentice in some stories (_Pride Before the Punishment_ and _The Strongest Angel Team_). He and Airi have this on and off relationship due to how she's a hot demon and he's an angel (_Miss Murder_). This leaves Pit's interactions with Ymir and her cousin Eilin with him borderline flirting with them knowing that they will never get hit on based on looking like children and he understands the feeling but at the same time trying to get a good price on their items. In return, they treat him kindly in return with a passive-aggressive attitude. Eilin though is more likely to fall for Pit's charm than Ymir due to how my headcanon is she's a little more sheltered than Ymir. **

**That's it. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne! **


	2. Arena of Despair

**Arena Woes **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. I also do not own Queen's Blade that is owned by Hobby Japan. I also do not own Dark Knight Ingrid that is made by Lilith-Soft. The only characters I own are those from the Golden Land, angels from Skyworld including the royal bodyguards, Angel Assembly and archangels along with all the other angels and of course the witch hunters. **

**Summary: While getting the grand tour of Smashopolis, Robin overhears Pit talking to Wario about the underground arena that is only open past midnight. He trails after them and sees many brutal matches not pertaining to Smash Brothers, but the desire to buy a present for Shulk after seeing his boyfriend mesmerized by the item, he enters the arena unaware of how bad the situation can get. **

**Pairing: Robin/Shulk, Pit/Pittoo, Ganondorf/Palutena with dark OC/Robin and OC/Marth**

**Rated: M (for mature) but E (for explicit on Archive of Our Own)**

**Genre: Suspense, Drama, Romance, Angst, Horror and some Humor **

**Warning: Swearing, extreme violence, sexual violence, sexual themes and unintentional OOC**

**Well, I feel like this story will establish my recently completed outside realm of Smash Brothers Mansion that is casually brought up in **_**Burning Tears**_** (when I was just getting back into the Smash fandom) and references to outside of the mansion whether its Pit or Sonic going out. I admit that this is kind of late to bring up Smashopolis in my universe, but it allows me to open up my stories to even more endless possibilities and crossovers so the tour in this chapter is for my readers to understand what is in Smashopolis. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Arena of Despair

* * *

The Smashers all had to return to the mansion at a specific time after the tour for this particular day. Master wouldn't give the details on why they needed to be back immediately when he normally would let them come back whenever they wanted. The rumor was that a Smasher was caught participating in an illegal event in Smashopolis and Master was trying to determine who it was. Despite some snarking, a lot of Smashers wouldn't think that any one of them would be participating in a crime. Sure some of them would glance at Bowser or Ganondorf, but with how vaguely worded the crime was and given the estimated time given, they would not have been able to do it.

Rob didn't think too much of what "crime" was being committed due to being more concerned about how to make money to buy that clock for his boyfriend, but his observation skills allowed him to notice that Pit was breaking out in a cold sweat at the mention of what crime this Smasher committed. Curiosity got the best of him as he followed Pit later on in the evening when most of the Smashers were calling it a night. It wasn't odd for Pit to leave his room when Dark Pit was asleep due to the light angel having a bad habit of getting a midnight snack. This time, he went straight to Wario's room. What was the reason for Pit to do this? Rob would find out when Pit was allowed into the room. He covered his nose when the stench came out of the room and wanted to go away. However, he wanted to know what was going on and went to lean his ear against the door.

"W-Wario, how did Master find out about the arena match?! You said that he wouldn't find out!"

"You fool! The person you fought apparently was someone was incredibly rich! He came from another world that Master knew and now he's suspicious! Take my advice and lay low tonight!"

"B-But…"

"Honestly…if you tortured him and left him alive, then Master would not have noticed…you were reckless. I won't pay you now."

"You greedy bastard…"

"This is your fault Pit! If you were not so careless, I would not have to put you on the sidelines tonight. You will obey me and watch. If you try to get in the arena tonight, don't be surprised if you find yourself without a VIP card."

Pit flinched at Wario's tone before sighing in defeat. "Uh…fine…dammit…that bastard insulted Pittoo though. He had to die…"

"With that attitude, I wouldn't be surprised if you burned the city for an idiot slandering your replica. Seriously, those demons will be out to kill you for what you did."

Pit was going to bark back with an insult when the two felt someone approaching the door.

"Whose there?" Pit demanded getting ready to take out Palutena's bow. He stopped himself realizing that it was only the male tactician. "Oh…it's only you."

Rob gulped wondering if he should even ask about the dialogue that was going on between the two Smashers. "Umm…hey…what is this arena you two were talking about? Do you know about the crime that Master was…"

"We were talking about nothing but money!" Pit exclaimed. "Only money from the upcoming Smash tournament in the Smash Arena! There is absolutely nothing to see here! Move along now!"

Pit was so bad at trying to hide something when he was caught red handed. Rob folded his arms in annoyance.

"I will if you tell me what is going on."

"Nope! Wario!"

Wario was the one that ended up chasing Rob off if the light angel failed to do so with his horrible lies. The only reason Rob ran off because Wario was ready to fart and funk up the entire hallway causing anything within a three-mile radius to pass out from the terrible fumes. It never came to this, but Rob sure as hell wasn't going to be stuck with the scent on his body. You would think that Rob would give up but…

* * *

…Rob would not take no for an answer. If there was a secret way of earning more money outside of Smash, then he was going to take it. He would not resort to asking his older sister for his allowance. He was too old for that now and with her being married with a baby on the way out, he had to strive for independence.

The white haired mage stalked the Smashers but Pit in particular to see how he would get to the arena. Staying near the stairs on the fourth floor was a bad idea due to how barren the hallway was. He would have to hide in the shadows of the third floor given that Pit refused to leave through the window. Immediately he noticed that Dark Pit was with him. Rob concluded that the dark angel was unaware of the events going on therefore the white haired mage wouldn't need to keep track of him. He noted how Pit did not carry a weapon in hand and instead just had the VIP card. On closer inspection of the angel, one could see he was wearing a tattoo around his arm. It was too dark to see what it was but there appeared to be a crescent moon on his right arm.

The angel scanned the hallways making sure there wasn't anyone following him. Rob had to give himself credit for being able to conceal himself in the darkness well. Because he was always in his sister's shadow, he was always able to blend in. He would never get to the level of disappearing without a trace like Kellam, but it was good enough for missions that would require sneaking around.

From there, Rob would follow Pit making sure to align his footsteps with the angel and disappearing into the shadows if Pit turned his back. The white angel was paranoid of someone following him making things harder for the short tactician.

Eventually Pit would make it outside with a bunch of other Smashers who apparently heading out to the arena as well. Rob peaked fro m the first floor window to see Marth, Falco, Ganondorf and Wario. They were all waiting on Bowser who came flying out of that one section of the mansion where all the vehicles and spaceships were kept with the Bowser Mobile. Compared to the one he used against Mario and the gang, the car was even bigger than before allowing more people to fit into it.

"Get in losers! We're going to make some money!" Bowser declared causing Pit and Marth to shush him.

"Do you want us to get caught?" Pit asked rather annoyed at how the King of the Koopas was acting. "Why are you even on fire today?"

"Because tonight is going to be a good night for Martha!"

"Excuse me?"

Marth was pushed into the car while he was cursing Bowser out. Wario called shotgun forcing everyone to sit in the middle seat or the backseat of the Bowser Mobile; Pit had no problem sitting next to Ganondorf vise versa in the back leaving Marth and Falco in the middle. Bowser didn't bother telling the Smashers to fasten their seatbelts as he hit the gas pedal before anyone could ask Wario the details of the next opponent.

Rob was left in the dust grumbling about how there was no way for him to catch up to a moving vehicle. He cursed his lack of endurance ever since coming to Smash Brothers Mansion and decided that he would need to take the bus to get to Smashopolis.

The good thing about the bus is that it was operation twenty-four hours a day. The three main Miis that had more emotions than the Fighting Mii Team were Taro (the Mii Brawler), Ken (the Mii Swordfighter) and Sophia (the Mii Gunner). All three of them would take an eight-hour shift to operate the bus all day, every day. Because they were Miis, sleep was not required for them. It made things easy for people like Rob who were sneaking out in the middle of the night and had no transportation to get to Smashopolis.

The Mii in charge of the graveyard shift was Ken. Compared to the other two Miis, he was very polite always making sure to address people by their title given in Smash Brothers rather than their actual name. In contrast, Sophia would be the bubbly one and Taro was the hot-blooded one.

"Where would you like to go Tactician Magician?"

Rob hated the name given to him mainly because it was used interchangeably with his elder sister. Couldn't Master give him a cooler name to make him stand out from Robin instead of one that would refer only to the one who fought more in Smash?"

"Smash Arena."

"Understood."

Rob was allowed onto the bus that took off after the Bowser Mobile. He asked Ken if he could drive slower to not get their attention, but from the looks of things, they wouldn't notice that the bus was tailgating them. In fact, Bowser picked up the pace without looking through his rear view mirror.

What would take an hour to get to Smashopolis only took fifteen minutes with speeding. At certain times of day, the Mii will either speed up or slow down depending on how chaotic things were on the outside. If no one was around, they would go over the speed limit to get to the location needed while during the brightest part of the day, the break would be stomped on often.

Before he knew it, Rob was already at Smash Arena. The bus could not stop in front of the place though, but Rob didn't mind having to get off farther away due to not wanting to be caught by the other Smashers. Ken waved him good-bye before driving off. Rob could expect him within the next hour if the Mii continued to speed, but hopefully, he'll have a ride before then. He didn't want to crash at the hotel alone…

The white haired magician slowly trailed after the Smashers who went through a different door. Rob expected much since it didn't seem to be part of the main Smash Arena like during working hours. From a distance, Rob could see Marth immediately being dragged off. He couldn't hear what the tall, blue-skinned guard with a tail was saying, but it might have to do with them running late. Rob felt like this was the time to blend in and hope he wouldn't get noticed. That humanoid guard was intimidating after all.

Falco and Ganondorf were the next ones in after they flashed their card. In actuality, Ganondorf got a free pass for being the King of Evil. Bowser was let in after he parked his vehicle. Wario would go next, but waited for Pit. He was looking around the area seemingly paranoid about something but the light angel just waved him off. At this point, Rob tried to sneak him like a pack rat but…

"This is no place for kids unless you have a VIP pass."

Well so much for that.

"Umm…I'm with them…I was just…"

Rob couldn't even look the guard in the eye and as a result, the lie was apparent.

"If you have no pass, then you must go back to your mommy."

_Excuse me if I don't have one._ Rob thought darkly to himself as he sighed realizing he wasn't going to get in unless some miracle happened.

"Hey big guy, he's with me. It's fine."

There was the miracle. Rob looked up hearing Pit's voice. The angel went back out after checking one last time if anyone followed them. Since it was just the younger brother of the great tactician Robin, Pit really had nothing to worry about.

Pit grabbed Rob by the arm and yanked him inside. This section of the arena was indeed different. Compared to the bright reception desk that was normally seen, this was a completely darker area with an ominous reception desk and stairs that led further down instead of stairs that would to an upper balcony. On closer inspection, there was an upper region of the dark arena. It was just behind the creepy reception desk that was missing the receptionist.

"Rob, what were you thinking?!" Pit asked letting go of the white haired mage. "Do you realize how much danger you were in?"

"What?"

"You shouldn't be wandering this area alone at night! To many creepers!"

"But…you were…"

"I'm with Wario! He's reliable! Plus, I can take care of myself."

It wasn't everyday that Pit would scold you for doing something wrong. Usually the brunette was on the receiving end of the lecture and he usually rolled his eyes in disgust. Said angel who was being a concerned older brother was though chewing him out…

"Man…I was worried that you were Pittoo. If it was him…I would never forgive myself."

_Oh, so that's why you came back. It wasn't me you were concerned with but your twin._ Rob thought to himself. He should have known though that besides the Goddess of Light, Pit prioritized Dark Pit over everyone else to dangerous levels. It was just best to never mess with the black angel if you valued your life.

"What are you doing you loser! You are missing the match!"

Pit groaned hearing Wario nag him about something that he doesn't need to see. Rob started to shake at the idea of missing what was going on downstairs. The greedy Smasher noticed that the white haired mage was behind the angel. Tilting his head in confusion, he asked, "What is this loser doing here?"

"He snuck in." Pit responded weakly. "And now I got to babysit him. I can't leave him outside knowing this place."

"Suit yourself." He turned to Robin and smirked. "Just don't get in the way."

Why would he be in the way of a match? All he knew was Marth was fighting outside of Smash. This was the chance to see the Hero King shine without any rules to chain him down.

The two veteran Smashers allowed the newcomer to trail after them down the stairs. Immediately, Rob felt the air become heavier and growls coming from the bottom rang in his ears. It changed from animalistic sounds to cheers of a crazed mob.

That was what it was at the bottom. Rob was surprised that there was an arena identical to the one in the other section of Smash Arena. The major difference was that there was one intercom where the commentator, a handsome young man with short silver hair and purple eyes was. The white haired tactician recognized this man from anywhere. He was always behind that really respectful demon Count Black. He was the left hand man to Count Black always hiding his face as if the light was his kryptonite. He looked pathetic next to Black's right hand woman. Here though, he wore an arrogant smile that contrasted his sweet, shy one he had when speaking to the Smashers. His clothes came off as glorified suit with ghost patterns stitched to them. In fact, the more Rob looked at the announcer, he was certain that he wasn't human after all with how pale his skin was.

But that was beside the point. The arena itself might have been identical but the crowd was too close to comfort. There was a huge metal fence that separated the audience from the fighters. They pulled on the fence like a horde of mindless zombies demanding tribute. In the center, Marth was duking it out with a rather inexperienced swordsman. The poor soul didn't know what he was getting himself into and found himself backed against those prying hands. The Hero King at this point had put Falchion away as if telling his opponent that he was done messing with him.

"Uh…I was told I would be having a challenging match, but you're not even worth my time." The flamboyant king mocked. "Falchion does not need your blood."

"W-What?"

Marth didn't even bother telling the audience to do whatever they wanted with his opponent. He was done for the night because he was legitimately bored and disappointed how hyped this match would be. Marth was just on a different level though and the crowd didn't seem as disappointed as the Hero King was.

"H-Hey, w-we are not done fighting!" The tired swordsman shouted as he was about to charge Marth from behind but found that his arm was grabbed by one of the demons from the other side. "Get back here and fight, you sissy coward!"

The commentator snickered seeing how the demons were trying to pull their latest victim through the fence even though it was closed. If they kept it up, they would tear him apart before the fun could start and that was the point. The match unfortunately ended too quickly by their standards and it was annoying to the Smashers who spent more time driving to the location than actually participating in the match. Wario didn't seem like he had enough time to distribute the gambling money, but he still managed.

"Well, it looks like the crowd wants a piece of him if the Hero King doesn't." The announcer joked seeing the demons start to claw at the loser's eyes. "I'll be getting some other random matches in the meantime of this quick meal."

You would think that Rob would be horrified at the sight that was happening before him. Those demons were tearing the loser apart. The more he tried to break free, the harder they rugged until they started pulling his body parts through the fence…even if they wouldn't fit. Rob was surprisingly unfazed. In fact, something inside of him was boiling. He only saw the end of that battle coming down the stairs, but he witnessed the real Marth in that short amount of time. Despite being called an individual who hated violence according to Tiki, Marth demonstrated that he was very much pro-violence, but was rather merciful. Then again, Marth probably thought he was above killing weaklings in the arena. Would he need to adopt this attitude to get the crowd cheering like that?

As the demons ate Marth's opponent, Wario continued counting the money won. Rob was amazed at how much was won with almost no effort. In Smash, Master Hand was stingy with the money and distributed the coins unevenly. Of course the more you won in Smash, the more money you made, but it was apparent there was bias to the veterans receiving more than the newcomers and the Goddesses got the most money despite not participating in Smash battle that much.

To Rob, this was his big break. A place where his sister had no influence whatsoever…a place where the crowd would cheer if you kill the opponent. A place where you could let loose your anger…and a place to earn money for Shulk. That last one was the nicest thing on Rob's mind…and he would do whatever it takes to ask the Smashers to let him fight.

* * *

"Please Pit! You got to let me join your group!"

"How many times do I have to say "no" before you leave me alone?"

"Until you say yes!"

"You'll be eaten alive in there with your short frame!"

"You're just as short as me!"

"I'm pretty sure I'm taller…"

Yeah this conversation was going nowhere. After all of those matches last night, Pit told Rob to act like nothing has happened the next day and continue life as usual. Not only did Rob have a hard time keeping his mouth shut, but he immediately started stalking Pit after the white angel finished his free for all match. Pit's attempts to not get caught going to Wario's move was for nothing because of how persistent Rob was. Now the angel captain and the white haired mage were in a shouting match that would definitely get someone's attention. Pit needed to remember that if Dark Pit found out, the dark angel would tag team with Rob to make sure they would both get to participate. If Palutena were to ever find out, the Smashers could expect to pack up their things and leave. Wario did not seem to register this as he continued to count the money made just so he could give some of it to Pit and Marth. The Hero King needed to draw this argument to its conclusion before anyone found out.

"Rob, I think Pit is right. With how you are now, you would get destroyed in the arena."

Pit smiled seeing that the bluenette was going to take his side. "Thank you Marth. You do realize how dangerous the arena is."

"What? You performed splendidly last night!" Rob exclaimed. "When the crowd demanded more, you delivered them what they wanted. You didn't get a single scratch on you, and you are the one saying it's dangerous?"

"I have two seasons of experience now along with Falco." Marth explained. "And as you know, Pit is an angel, so he's fine. And of course, no one wants to mess with Bowser, Ganondorf or Wario."

"Wario?" Rob questioned as he looked at the gluttonous Smasher who looked up hearing someone call his name.

"What do you want, loser?"

"How are you reliable? Pit said you were last night. I don't believe that."

"Of course I am not reliable! Those two losers are delusional."

"I said none of that!" Marth shouted suddenly. "Rob, I am serious when I say not to participate. If us veterans say no then it will do you justice to listen because going alone will result in death…or worse…"

Marth looked up at the weird purple clock hanging on Wario's wall. His eyes widened in horror at what time the clock displayed.

"Crap, I'm going to be late!" The bluenette cried as he rushed out of Wario's room leaving the three Smashers alone.

Pit looked over to Wario who just struggled his shoulders and went back to counting his money. Robin continued to pry without Marth around.

"Are you going to explain what happened to him? I can't believe Wario is reliable."

"Oh he is." Pit said with a grin. "Would you believe that Marth didn't follow his own advice last season and went to the arena alone to let out some stress and lost?"

Of course Rob hadn't heard of it so he continued. Wario glowered at Pit for yapping away like he was one of those storytellers in the streets begging for money.

"The arena is one of the most dangerous places in the Smash Realm, Robin." Pit continued specifically using his name to get his attention. "Any race can come on in and watch us battle. Unfortunately, because of the arena, many of them are more interested in death matches. They're lucky that a number of us Smashers will fight dirty. Can you imagine what would happen if someone as sweet as Peach entered?"

"Well…her kingdom's reputation would plummet…"

"Exactly! That's why we have to keep it a secret! We have to avoid Master or any of the Smashers who would tattle on him about the arena." Pit grumbled as a response. "It's why I don't want Pittoo finding out. He's so persistent and he's already on to me. I know he'll rant to Lady Palutena even though he says he's not the type to do that…"

"He likes fighting." Wario said simply.

"Uhh…I wish the one place he wouldn't try fighting is the arena."

"But, what does this have to do with Marth or Wario being reliable?"

"Marth nearly got caught last year and nearly exposed the arena for his carelessness." Pit stated. "Marth went to the arena on his own despite being injured in a Smash match. He really should have waited for one of us because he lost that match. His opponent knocked the wind out of him and then dragged him out of the arena."

Rob didn't think that Marth was that type of person to not take his own advise but…

"Basically, the demon who beat him wanted to sell him off as a sex slave." Pit grumbled. "I hate goblins when they try to take advantage of the arena for that. They already got those werewolves as their main slaves, so they don't need anyone else, and the fact they hired ogres to do the work for them is absolutely…" Pit trailed off realizing he was going to go on this demon rant if he kept describing the people who attempted to kidnap Marth instead of going straight to the incident.

Rob was trying to imagine what an ogre looked like. He thought they were identical to giants, but knowing Pit, he might have been referring to a different type of ogre that was certainly not a green one from a famous series.

"So…if it weren't for me and Wario, Marth would have found that his world was rewritten. We had to rush toward the harbor so the ship wouldn't set sail. Man…I hate going through all of those demons without Lady Palutena."

"You were fine."

"Uh-huh…but how much did that goblin offer you again Wario?"

"Three million coins…"

Rob's eyes nearly bulged out his sockets. "W-What?! T-T-Three million?!"

"It is!" Pit exclaimed. "I was surprised that you rejected the offer and knocked the pathetic goblin out!"

Wario growled trying to hide the slight blush that was threatening to show. Thankfully his room was dimly lit therefore it would be impossible to see it.

"Tch, that wasn't even enough to satisfy my greed." Wario responded rather quickly. "I would need ten million coins! If you can't even give me that much, then I'll punch your lights out."

"Aww, but you're a cool guy underneath that ugly mustache." Pit told him with a cheeky grin.

"Ugly…you should not be talking with how you never hit puberty."

"Hey I will…in another century or so…"

Rob still couldn't believe that Wario had the decency of a human being (or whatever race he was. With residence of the Mushroom Kingdom, it was difficult to determine one's race). Still, the point they were trying to get across is that if you came unprepared or if you went alone, the probability of putting yourself in a vulnerable position and getting everyone caught because you ended up missing in action was something these Smashers wanted to avoid. If Rob weren't doing this for Shulk, he would have just kept it a secret. He needed the money though. He wasn't going to get enough from how he was doing in the rankings now due to his sister, and even the upcoming mini-tournament in Smash Arena was something he probably wouldn't win no matter how hard he tried.

"Despite what we told you, do you still want to participate in the arena?" Wario questioned noticing the determined look in his eyes.

"W-What? Of course he wouldn't! He's not that stupid after that tale!"

"Pit…I want to fight in the arena." Rob replied. "I…I need the money! I won't let you down and I'll lock this information you gave me in the back of my brain!"

"Fine. You can come." The greedy Smasher began. "You have to follow our orders though. We are the veterans for a reason."

Rob's eyes sparkled realizing that he was one step closer to getting what Shulk wanted. The brunette just shook his head in annoyance seeing how Wario caved in rather easily despite that story. Now Pit felt like he had to keep tabs on Rob or he'll do something stupid if they weren't looking tonight.

"When do we leave?" Rob asked trying to maintain the excitement in his voice.

"We'll leave a little past midnight. The Smashers as a whole have to be asleep, and we all can't go this time around. If things get too suspicious, Master Hand will catch us and that will be it. Make sure to not spill the beans before then."

Rob agreed to this decision. He could not wait to begin and make money (and a name for himself).

* * *

Later that night, the group of Smashers left in the Bowser Mobile. It had enough room for five people even though it was kind of obvious that Bowser could just extend the back seat and have three more additional seats. It didn't matter because Pit had no problem sitting in between Ganondorf and Rob while Bowser was at the wheel and Wario called shotgun. Marth was too tired from last night to join the group this time around, but he wished the tactician good luck. The weapons that were going to be used were placed in the trunk. Rob didn't even want to know why Pit had a palm weapon, but chances are, he intended to get dirty in the ring with how that weapon worked. Rob just brought his Levin Sword and three of his tomes. In Smash, he could hold them all but outside of Smash, the tomes fell out of his robe so he just brought all of them except Nosferatu.

The drive wasn't as quiet as he thought. Wario and Bowser were arguing about what music to play while Pit was rambling on about what he intended to do in the ring with Ganondorf.

"So if we go doubles Ganondorf, you're going to go all sword and me my fists?"

"If that is what you want." Ganondorf told him simply folding his arms in contempt. The Goddess of Light and Dark Pit have yet to find out about this yet?"

"Well…knowing Lady Palutena, she must trust you enough to watch over me." Pit admitted with a small blush. "But I made sure Pittoo was asleep before leaving."

"You know…you're not going to be able to hide the arena forever. One day, he's going to sneak off and participate alone."

"…I know…"

"Soon…we will both talk to him so he understands the rules."

Pit grumbled at Ganondorf's words confusing the Gerudo.

"Sorry Ganon…you see how violent I am in the arena…I don't want Pittoo to see me in that state."

"You cannot protect his innocence forever. Dark Pit is a part of you, Pit. He thrives on violence as much as you therefore it would be foolish to keep him away from what he loves."

"But you saw what I did a couple of days ago…I was so into it I kind of got that guy killed."

Rob shivered at the thought of the angel murdering someone. He appeared so innocent, but seeing as how someone as pleasant as Marth could brutally hack at his opponent if he was enjoying himself, he was scared to see what Pit would do.

"It was the demons that killed him. You just left him to that fate. That is more tame than your usual punishments."

"Uh…I'm just glad I'll never run into anyone from the Mortal Kombat universe or Bayonetta. I would be so dead."

Ganondorf chuckled at those names. If someone as violent as anyone from that Mortal Kombat world came in, it wouldn't even be Smash Brothers anymore. The divine beings including Master and Crazy probably did all in their power to prevent someone as dangerous as those from that world from coming in. Smash Brothers Realm was opened to everyone but those that were deemed too barbaric.

Rob listened to the conversation the two had and noticed something. Despite the two being an angel and demon on opposite sides, they got along very well. Add to the fact that Pit implied that Palutena trusted Ganondorf implied that a Goddess was opening up to the King of Evil. Wouldn't that cause problems in the long run or was he missing something?

"Alright, listen up losers!" Wario declared as he turned off the radio so he can talk to the Smashers. "We got two matches today! As Smashers, we will always get the advantage over the challengers. This is why I am having Pit and Ganondorf team up against this human woman from Goblin Galaxy."

Pit's expression darkened immediately at the name confusing the white haired tactician.

"Pit, you probably know her. Her name is Branwen."

"Yeah…that poor woman that is a slave to that monster Dogura."

"W-Who is that?" Rob asked.

"Dogura is one of the biggest scumbags in the universe." Pit explained. "It's to be expected of a goblin. He captures people and turns them into slaves that fight or pleasure him. I…normally avoid fighting her."

"What, you think you'll lose?" Wario questioned in a taunting tone.

"No…it's for her sake." Pit answered. "When she wins a match in any arena, the tattoo on her leg disappears. To escape from Dogura, she needs to keep winning matches but the minute she loses, its back to square one for the most part. Fighting me in the arena is the worse possible scenario for her…and you want me to team up with Ganondorf. She will not win."

"The crowd wants some public humiliation."

"I would love to kill Dogura instead of going after her." Pit admitted. "It looks like I'll…have to settle it with her…unfortunately…"

"If you don't do anything to her, the audience will tear her up." Ganondorf reminded the white angel. "They can kill and eat men easily but if it's a woman, they will keep going until she loses her mind."

"I-I know…that's why I'm going to make it quick."

"Good, as for you Rob…it seems like there are too many lady challengers today." Wario said with a laugh. "What do these women expect in the arena? You'll be fighting Asuka Kokawa."

Pit snickered at the name for some odd reason that it worried Rob enough to not want to ask about who she was. Wario ended up explaining anyway.

"She's a ninja who wants revenge against Count Black for killing off her clan…or something."

"Count Black? Isn't that…"

"That is the name of Master's friend who owns Smash Arena." Explained Wario. "Apparently, he doesn't have a clean record and has been involved with a lot of mass murders. Those are only rumors of course."

Pit wasn't so sure of that. There was no documented evidence of Black slaughtering people sure, but any demon was guilty of murder.

"She only has one more match before she gets to challenge him." The greedy Smasher continued. "It is a shame that her roadblock is a Smasher."

"Umm…couldn't we talk things out? That could be a misunderstanding…"

"No. It is not. Rob, if you have that mentality when you go into battle, you will be killed." The white angel reminded him grumbling at how at his decision to allow the male tactician to participate in the arena.

"Pit, that's not what I meant…I mean…maybe it is. She could have the wrong person but…"

"You're in for a world of hurt Rob. Just saying."

Rob sighed in defeat realizing that if he talked anymore, he might be sent back to the mansion. That was the last thing he wanted to happen to him, so he decided to stop asking questions and to just go with the flow. He would observe how Pit and Ganondorf handled his opponent and adjust his strategy from there.

* * *

Sure enough, Rob needed to change his strategy in more ways than one. What he witnessed from Marth is not the same thing Pit demonstrated.

When the group got to the arena, Pit was immediately dragged away to get ready for the match. While Ganondorf was going to participate as well, he knew that he could easily sit things out and see how well the angel captain did before stepping in if he decided that Pit wasn't up to snuff.

Pit had to restrain himself from murdering Dogura the minute he stepped in yanking the chain of his powerful slave girl Branwen. Rob took one look at her and wondered how a woman like her could end up in her current situation. She appeared strong, wise and capable enough to turn on Dogura at any moment. She accepted all the abuse he gave her though.

The light angel hated seeing Branwen like this. He had heard stories from the other angel realm about a group of humans who communicated well with dragons. The dragon tamers were respected even if angels did not get along with dragons. Branwen was a beautiful brunette with one red eye and one blue eye that had fallen from grace when she was force to bear the outfit of a slave; a white bikini with red ends, a choker that was chained tightly around her neck and a brown tight corset piece on her torso. Her most noticeable feature were the brands on her left leg that marked how much time she had left to serve Dogura before she was free. On the same leg was where the ball and chain was that held her down. She would have looked like a dignified gladiator if not for everything listed. This was made worse by how Dogura had no problem getting the audience excited with activating a switch that controlled the electric cords attached to Branwen's body to electrocute her sensitive parts. The demons enjoyed every minute of her screaming in pain even before the battle began. Rob had shouted that Dogura was being a jerk, but if Pit refused to stop the electrical session, then who would?

Since Branwen's opponent was Pit, the light angel felt like electrocuting her was a huge handicap. The battle may have begun once Pit allowed her to stand up and appear dignified, but it wouldn't even last a couple of minutes to satisfy the hunger of the crowd.

Branwen was a smart woman. She knew she had no hope of beating the angel captain. She recognized his appearance, his stance and his weapon. The female angels from her world would talk about him. The goblins in her world feared him but Dogura was the only goblin that wanted to capture Pit and make him the perfect angel slave. He just needed to know what made the light angel tick to be able to get him to submit to him like Branwen.

Dogura was a coward though. Despite these claims he made to the other goblins, when actually seeing Pit face to face, he ran off to hide in the darkness and giving orders for Branwen to defeat him. The Dragon Descendent powers prescribed to her did catch Pit off guard. This strength allowed her to move as if the weight of the ball and chain were not holding her down. She even used it to slam Pit in the stomach sending him flying near the commentator's box.

"PIT!" Rob cried out worried for the angel captain.

Pit was fine though coming right back and grabbing the ball and chain the next time she tried to hit him with it. The white angel attempted to smack Dogura with the ball portion, but not wanting her slave owner hurt, Branwen used her strength to wrap the ball around her legs putting her in the bad situation where Pit just needed to strike her down to win. The white angel hesitated initially because he didn't think of a way to humiliate her enough that it would please the audience. Ganondorf filled in for this role, surprising Pit when he decided that he would take his sword and impale her in the leg causing her to scream. The King of Evil had indeed sliced off the chain too, so she would be able to walk without the worry of the chain completely holding her down. He then followed up with a few Warlock Punches. With Dogura cursing at Branwen to get up and fight and the audience cheering for Ganondorf's brutality, Pit had finally decided how he would finish her off.

Branwen would not allow herself to be defeated this easily. Dogura had activated the cords again causing her to groan in pain, but listening further, one could hear her moaning to the pain instead. Red aura was starting to form around her body as she forced herself to stand up despite her injuries. With her sword in her hand, she aimed toward Pit again who blocked with Palutena's bow.

"I apologize for what I have to do, Branwen." Pit told her. "You were so close too."

"…It is most unfortunate that we clash weapons in this arena of all places." Branwen spoke softly although Pit could hear her breathing heavily after being shocked. "If I was not under that goblin then I…"

"I would fight you fairly not in the darkness." Pit said simply. "Laila told me she would save you…I told her I would help you. I cannot help you now…but…I can let you live another day for your precious dragon."

Pit's secret weapon was the palm weapon that he was hiding. Now Pit knew that it would be increasingly difficult to have a modifier of putting an opponent to sleep. He had to ask Isaak of the royal bodyguards to modify the Midnight Palm to have sleep and paralysis to effectively disable his opponent in battle. The result was that Branwen was taken completely by surprise with how Pit just used the hand with the palm to grab her face and then unleash the magic from the palm that caused a dangerous gas to spew. She pushed him back almost immediately, but Pit had already won at that point. He charged her and gave her a roundhouse kick to the stomach sending her flying into the nearby wall.

"AND THAT IS THE MATCH FOLKS!" The commentator declared knowing full well that Pit's weapon was designed to weaken the opponent for something more dangerous than murdering them. To the commentator, this was a fate worse than death. To Pit, he was showing her mercy by allowing her to live another day.

Despite Pit showing "mercy" to his opponent, the audience wanted Pit to torment his opponent like he promised them. The light angel couldn't do it though. He knew Branwen's struggles and believed that rubbing salt on the wounds along with ruining the reputation of the angels (as in her world, there were angels trying to get her out of this predicament) would do him any good. He had no problem spiting the crowd as a result made worse by how Pit outright threatened Dogura that he would throw him to the pack of savages if he didn't leave now with Branwen. Pit knew leaving Dogura alive would always be a mistake. This was a despicable criminal in the universe, but there was nothing he could do seeing as how someone very close to Branwen was being held hostage and his death would result in this precious someone's life being lost. Pit has heard the story that it was her dragon and while Pit didn't understand why going through this humiliation was worth a dragon, he knew that if it was someone like Pittoo that was being used as a hostage…Pit would do anything to save him.

The crowd was being restless as Branwen was being dragged out of the arena like an abused animal. The demons booed seeing that Pit refused to give them someone to be satisfied with. Not even the commentator was pleased.

"Oh Captain of the Royal Bodyguards, how are you going to make it up to the crowd?" He asked the audience more than Pit as they tried to break the fence that separated them from the arena. "You haven't delivered as of late."

Pit rolled his eyes at this. If the demons wanted to come for Pit, they would sorely disappointed seeing as how the King of Evil was standing next to the white angel and leering into the crowd. The normally obnoxious horde fell into a scared silence remembering that Ganondorf was more powerful than them. Pit turned toward the commentator with a rather sinister grin.

"I may have shown some mercy toward that slave woman." Pit began in a mocking tone. "However, the next woman to participate will certainly suffer. Isn't that right, Robin?"

Rob froze realizing that it was his turn to get into the arena. He may have been amazed when Marth was fighting yesterday, but seeing how cruel Pit and Ganondorf were with double-teaming their opponent, Rob was having second doubts and was not helped when Wario shoved him out into the arena. The white haired magician felt his legs shaking and his fear wasn't going away seeing how the demons started laughing.

"This little chump is going to satisfy us?"

"Can he even satisfy himself?"

"Get out of here you little shrimp!"

Pit remembered these sorts of insults in Brawl. He had to let loose…just a little to show the crowd that he was an angel they shouldn't be messing with. Then again his reputation was already notorious amongst the demons. Rob wasn't as lucky and all he could do was take his Levin Sword out. He couldn't stop the shivering with eyes judging him.

"I almost feel bad for the opponent." Pit continued. "You demons will not be disappointed."

Ganondorf sighed seeing the brunette put pressure on the white haired tactician. Again, Rob had to be reassured that everything would be okay, but not by Pit but by the King of Evil surprisingly. They left him alone in the arena while he waited for his opponent.

"Well despite this Smasher's size, the challenger has been waiting! She's a woman who has abandoned her ninja clan for revenge. Apparently the man that murdered her clan is here in Smashopolis and she is one step closer to finding him, and she will go through the arena to do so! She has done well to survive so far, and now is her chance to find her target! Give it for Asuka Kokawa!"

Rob did recall Wario giving details on his opponent and how this Count Black was Master Hand's friend. He seemed like a decent gentleman, so he wouldn't register how this man was a mass murderer. He could always ask his opponent for details, but it wouldn't take a genius to realize that he would not be able to talk to her.

This Asuka person…was a hot babe. There was no denying that. She had strawberry blonde hair, but the lighting in the arena made it difficult to tell if she had purple or blue eyes (it might be both but it wasn't an important detail). Asuka wore a tight pink suit that Rob honestly thought isn't good for ninjas. Yes Samus moved quickly in that sort of outfit but this ninja outfit didn't seem to be made of the same material as the female bounty hunter.

To make matters worse, Asuka had the same eyes as the demons. She saw Rob as a target that must be eliminated. The announcer was already explaining the rules and counting down for the fight to begin. Rob wondered if fighting outside of Smash would have similar effects in his world. If so, he might have a chance…

"Just so you know…I won't go easy on some kid." Rob could hear the former ninja speak. "Honestly, my final opponent before I get to meet that monster again and they pair me up with some runt. I'm either being mocked or I'm being blessed."

It felt like no one had any faith in the white haired tactician. Yes, he wasn't his sister, but he knew how to fight. He wouldn't have had been the one to get the letter first if that were the case…

"GO!"

_I am sick of being underestimated._ Rob thought to himself darkly as he forced himself to examine the girl in front of him. _It's always my sister over me._ _But…this place might be the only one that will allow me to stand out…but only if I win._

"I'll make this as quick and painless as possible kid. If I kill you, then those demons won't get you."

This ex-ninja had many weapons at her disposal according to Wario. However, she seemed to be lacking many of them. Perhaps the arena wouldn't let her have them all due to the fact that if she won, she would go straight to murdering Count Black. The only way for the arena to stay alive (and for Smashopolis in general to stay a functional metropolis) was to make sure this girl lost. If Pit was supposed to be her opponent, then that wouldn't happen, but no one had faith in Rob to win.

Her arrogance was showing when the only weapon she was going to use (or was allowed to use) was an arm blade. She was a fast individual closing the gap between the two immediately and trying to behead him on the spot. Rob was good with dodging attacks, but he had to be careful that his limbs wouldn't be hacked off by rolling out of the way.

His sword skills weren't on par with his sister and he couldn't charge his magic fast enough. He needed to end this quickly. He felt like she was the type of individual who was all about the offensive, but if you hit her once and in a good place, then he would win. He just needed to notice where her weakness was.

Recalling Pit's battle, he saw how Branwen would freeze up whenever her crotch area was electrocuted. It was such a lude way of thinking, but maybe he just needed to zap her crotch area and she would grovel before him.

Rob glanced toward an area where he could be on higher terrain. The commentators box was the only way to go. It confused the announcer and Asuka why Rob turned his back on her. She wouldn't allow him to run. If she let him do so, she could have said he quit and she would go to the final round. Her pride got the best of her as she attempted to charge him. Rob managed to get on higher ground and lift his Leven Sword in the air.

"I'm sorry in advance for hurting you." Rob began. "But I have someone I must win for."

The Levin Sword reflected a bright light that shined in her eyes. She growled blocking the light with her elbow so she wouldn't see. This left her body wide open when lightning magic came down from above and hit her.

"Gahhh!"

Robin might as well have been using his word's logic in this battle. He felt like after the first hit that he would hit her again.

"TIME TO TIP THE SCALES!"

He literally met knocking her to the floor. The lightning magic shocked her feet enough for her to fall over.

"You twerp…" She cursed.

The white haired magician was on fire now as he got down. Still having the sword raised in the air, he smacked her with the magic of the Leven Sword again. The third time it hit, it was strong enough to make a tear in her clothes exposing her breasts.

"CHECKMATE!"

The last hit was aimed toward her lower region exposing it. She was caught off by surprise that he was certain that the cry was actually an orgasmic howl. The audience was amazed at how quickly Rob finished her off especially since she was one of the more powerful fighters. Then again, Rob took advantage of her pride and the fact that unlike Pit, he wasn't going to spare her from the humiliation.

"OH, THAT'S IT? SUCH A SHAME THIS GIRL WON'T BE AVENGING ANYONE AFTER ALL!" The commentator declared.

Asuka tried to get up, but found her entire body paralyzed. What did he do to her body?

"Just stay down." Rob told her darkly. "The demons will decide your fate. You should not have underestimated me. I am not as kind as Pit is."

He may have said that to make himself look good, but he was actually terrified at the concept of sending someone to their death…or worse.

The demons were given the okay to rape the loser. They were banging on the gates trying to get in. Asuka was too weak to move.

"Damn you…I won't forget this…when I'm done with these demons I'll…"

"You'll never get done." Rob told her harshly. "Accept your defeat and stay in the shadows forever like a good little ninja."

Now it was Rob who was letting his arrogance get the best of him. He won though, so it didn't matter. He made sure to get out of the arena so he wouldn't feel responsible for Asuka went the demons broke down the gates again to grab at the female body before them. She screamed, cursed and begged them to let her go, but the Smashers at this point had already left being paid in cold hard cash for the matches they won tonight. The only thing Wario was disappointed by was how quickly Rob finished the match. A few more minutes, and he would have made hundreds of thousands of dollars…but this was enough. No need to get your hands dirty.

* * *

**Me: TBC with 9731 words.**

**Li: And shit hits the fan.**

**Me: Of course. Look at the chapter title. This isn't a happy story. Notes! **

**1\. The treatment of Branwen and Asuka stems from the fact that their series treats them differently. Despite being a slave, Branwen is respected by his opponents because they know her awful predicament. She's almost done serving Dogura anyway (and you can tell by the marking on her leg. If all the chains are gone, she's through with Dogura). Asuka in comparison…none of the girls in Taimanin Asagi are treated fairly since it seems like rape is a daily occurrence in the arena. Asuka may have goals, but since her series is pure hentai in comparison to Branwen, she's treated worse. **

**2\. There is no modifier in Uprising that allows you to put your opponent to sleep so I had to come up with that and combine it with the paralysis modifier to effectively shut Branwen down. Pit uses the Midnight Palm due to the naming convention and its made with the same material that Palutena used to make Palutena's bow. **

**3\. Rob' strategy is hit and run. If he ran out any farther, it would count as a forfeit, but he didn't run out and he used the advantage of a higher terrain and the dim light to trick his opponent and defeat her. There was no other strategy Rob could use to win against Asuka (and since it seems like most girls in this series are tricked or let their guard down in order to get defeated). Asuka loses in a similar way. **

**That's it. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne! **


	3. Punishment Game

**Arena Woes **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. I also do not own Queen's Blade that is owned by Hobby Japan. I also do not own Dark Knight Ingrid that is made by Lilith-Soft. The only characters I own are those from the Golden Land, angels from Skyworld including the royal bodyguards, Angel Assembly and archangels along with all the other angels and of course the witch hunters. **

**Summary: While getting the grand tour of Smashopolis, Robin overhears Pit talking to Wario about the underground arena that is only open past midnight. He trails after them and sees many brutal matches not pertaining to Smash Brothers, but the desire to buy a present for Shulk after seeing his boyfriend mesmerized by the item, he enters the arena unaware of how bad the situation can get. **

**Pairing: Robin/Shulk, Pit/Pittoo, Ganondorf/Palutena with dark OC/Robin and OC/Marth**

**Rated: M (for mature) but E (for explicit on Archive of Our Own)**

**Genre: Suspense, Drama, Romance, Angst, Horror and some Humor **

**Warning: Swearing, extreme violence, sexual violence, sexual themes and unintentional OOC**

**Well, I feel like this story will establish my recently completed outside realm of Smash Brothers Mansion that is casually brought up in **_**Burning Tears**_** (when I was just getting back into the Smash fandom) and references to outside of the mansion whether its Pit or Sonic going out. I admit that this is kind of late to bring up Smashopolis in my universe, but it allows me to open up my stories to even more endless possibilities and crossovers so the tour in this chapter is for my readers to understand what is in Smashopolis. Enjoy! (And yes this chapter is obviously censored. The entire punishment scene is on AO3.)**

Chapter 3: Punishment Game

* * *

Despite the obvious dread that Rob felt when he felt like he sent his opponent to a fate worse than death by sparing her, Rob was satisfied with how the crowd was cheering for him and demanded more from him from that day forward. Even though Rob was doing this for the pay, the white haired tactician failed to admit that he was enjoying the spotlight and understood why Pit and Marth would participate in events like this.

He was always in Robin's shadow even if he was the main Robin to be fighting in Smash Brothers, but the demand for his older sister was incredibly high that even in smaller tournaments would result in her being chosen over him to fight. As a result, she would get better at fighting while he was on the sidelines remaining stagnant. He loathed how she was bathed in the spotlight of battle while he was expected to walk behind her. Now though after winning that match, he felt like he belonged. Pit warned him to never get too cocky in the arena because even if the audience adored him, if he didn't satisfy them, they had no problem throwing him under the bus. Marth had done such a good job because of his reputation that it wouldn't matter if he lost even once. He was one of the many stars of the arena as was Pit and Falco. Now Rob had a chance to join them.

This would continue for the next couple of weeks. Rob was not allowed to battle every day, but when he did, he wouldn't hesitate to cut down his opponent. Rob removed the guilt he felt for murdering his opponent because after seeing Asuka be dragged by the demon mob to be trained as a sex slave, he realized that murder was the best solution to give the female fighters he fought a better chance at keeping their dignity. At the very least their soul would be dragged to hell and they would have a chance to reincarnate with hopes of not making the stupid mistake of battling in the arena again.

Because Rob did so well, he was earning cash at an alarming rate. Wario was rather surprised at how much people were betting to get this much cash in the first place. The light angel was jealous that Rob was the current fan favorite, but Rob made it clear he would stop once he had enough to buy that clock. Pit joked how it was possible to reduce the price with some flattery but Rob wanted to earn the money fair and square (even if blood money was something Shulk would not be happy about).

Eventually, Rob would end up injuring himself in battle. He tried to hide said injuries, but by neglecting to see Dr. Mario or let his injury heal, it started to get worse to the point that the Smashers noted something was wrong. The way he held his arm when he attempted to use his tome in battle was apparent to the point that one match had to be stopped due to the pain he was feeling.

Rob had a hard time lying about the injury he received. The white haired mage knew that he couldn't bring up the arena or he would face terrible consequences. Even if he said that he hurt his arm when training too much in Smashopolis, there were so many holes in his statement that Dr. Mario simply didn't believe him. The good doctor wouldn't be able to do much though and just prescribed him painkillers and advised Rob to not battle for a while. Rob couldn't believe this seeing as he only need one more match and he was getting reckless the more the crowd rooted for him.

Shulk was not pleased at how his roommate was acting as of late. Rob was always tired, sleeping late into the afternoon and staying up all night effectively messing with his schedule and preventing the two from going out. Rob ensured him everything was okay, but the blond knew Rob well enough to know when he was fibbing him.

"Rob, tell me what's going on. Ever since that tour in Smashopolis, you've been acting weird."

"…It's nothing Shulk. Like what I told Dr. Mario…I hurt myself while training."

"Why didn't you tell me you were training? We could have gone together."

"…"

"Rob…please tell me what is happening. When you start regressing back to your old self…I feel like I failed you."

"S-Shulk, it has nothing to do with you!" Rob suddenly shouted not wanting the past to be brought back up. "I…I just don't want to fall behind in Smash. My sister is amazing…she's leaving me in the dust, and I have to work twice as hard to be on her footing."

"…Is that really it? I see you talking with Pit and Wario a lot. Why would you be speaking to Wario?"

While Pit and Shulk were at odds with each other, it wasn't out of Pit's character to not talk to Rob. However, Rob speaking to Wario who was known for being a jerk worried the Monado boy. He felt that Wario was telling the white haired tactician things that were making him reckless as of late.

"Look…I'll be fine Shulk. Don't worry about me. I just need one more battle and then I'm done."

"Battle?"

"O-One more training session I mean! Don't read between the lines…there's nothing there! Okay?!"

Before Shulk could say anything, there was a knock at their door. Shulk wasn't pleased to see that Pit was on the other side with a scowl on his face.

"Oh…the alien is still here." Pit stated simply not hiding his discontent. "Dr. Mario wanted me to get Rob to check up with him again."

"But he just…"

"Are you doubting Dr. Mario, Shulk?"

It wasn't Dr. Mario that Shulk was worried about. He looked at Pit and had this nagging feeling he was lying. To confirm this, he ended up having a vision right there that was vague as it would come. The only images that came to mind were the seer and Pit arguing about Rob and Rob being defeated in this dark arena overpowered by this powerful slime monster.

"I'm sorry Shulk, I'll be able to tell you everything when I'm finished." Rob told him weakly as he quickly left the room seeing that Pit was giving him a way out. He took it even if the white angel was not in the best of moods and was ready to scold him on hiding an injury and still fighting with it. "I'll see you later."

Pit continued to glare at Shulk before leaving. Shulk wanted to stop the angel captain and demand he answer what was going on, but Pit had this way of shutting off debate when he was in one of those moods. Even Palutena and Dark Pit were unable to get anything out of him in this state and the paranoia continued to drive the Monado boy enough to take his sword and leave in order to train and get this nagging feeling out of his mind.

* * *

"What do you mean I can't fight tonight?!"

Pit should have known that Rob was going to fight him the entire way after he ordered him to stay at the mansion and heal up. He didn't understand why he needed to get back in the arena anyway. It wasn't going anywhere.

"You need to rest your arm. If you don't, I can't imagine what would happen in the arena."

"The prize money tonight is enough for me to buy Shulk's present though!"

"Uh…it's always about that alien. Pay attention to your own health!"

"I'll be fine! I just need to go with someone, right?"

Since Pit dragged Rob's ass to Wario's room to break the news, the greedy Smasher was able to get information on the next match on his computer (the fact he had one and knew how to use it was amazing. Then again, Wario may be fact but he wasn't dumb). He turned his swirly chair around giving Rob a rather stern expression.

"No, we are not going to the arena tonight."

"Huh, why not?!"

Wario looked over to Pit wanting to see how the white angel would respond. The white angel realized that a dangerous enemy that even he might not be able to beat would be in the arena, so it was best if some other sucker lost tonight and try again tomorrow.

"There is no need to tell you. You need to be obedient and actually stay here. We do not need another Marth incident."

Rob was being too stubborn for his own good now. He wasn't going to take no for an answer, and if they weren't going to allow him to go even in a group, then he would simply have to go alone. The white haired tactician ended the dialogue rushing out of the room and pushing past Marth who needed to speak to Pit and Wario about tonight.

"…Was that Rob?" Marth questioned. "What did you say to him?"

"He's not fighting in the arena." Pit responded simply. "His injuries will get him killed…or worse…"

"…Are you sure it was wise to let him leave? He is a stubborn fool."

"It will be fine!" Pit declared. "As long as he doesn't have a VIP Card, he can't be brought in. I told the guards to never let him in unless he had one, and I made sure he would never get one just so Shulk wouldn't be on my back about it."

The irony of this statement was that Rob did exactly what Marth feared. The white haired tactician figured that he could pretty much take Pit's card while he was out of the room and flee on the bus before he noticed. The irony is how this ended up saving someone else from the arena's nightmare tonight.

* * *

"Pit, stop trying to hide that you're going to the arena at night! Tell me or I'm going to tell Palutena!"

And of course the night got worse. If Shulk being on his case wasn't bad enough along with Rob being defiant then Dark Pit cornering him on the fourth floor was the worst. He was so close to the room that if he dashed inside, no one would hear the two shouting. Dark Pit was standing his ground so someone whether it be Palutena or anyone on the third floor would hear them.

"Like you're the tattle-telling type." Pit growled seeing the arrogance in those red orbs. "Look Pittoo. You're talking nonsense. Just go to bed. I'm just going to be in the training room tonight."

"Really? That's what you said the last time and you sure as hell weren't there. You and Ganondorf were missing so I had to ask Luci to be my sparing partner."

Well, Pit was backed into the corner now. Either he caved in now or continued lying. The third option was to simply leave Dark Pit in the dark hallway. The black angel stomped his foot furious that Pit turned his back on him and chased his older twin down.

"Come on Pit! Let me go to that arena! You're always having all the fun and coming back stronger!"

"I simply train at night."

"You come back with injuries that are from the arena! Don't hide that bruise on the side of your stomach, Pit! Remember, when you're injured, I feel it and it's not from Smash!"

Pit rolled his eyes knowing he was screwed. Maybe Pit should just be honest and tell his younger twin how dangerous the arena really was. Instead, the captain opened the door to his room trying to drown out Pittoo only to realize that something was missing on his bed. His eyes widened in horror as he immediately jumped over to his bed searching fanatically for his missing item.

"No, no, no, no, NO! It's gone! My VIP card is gone!"

"So you do go to the arena…" Dark Pit grumbled seeing Pit finally admit it to him.

"No that's…it's not…well…" Pit sighed in defeat as he turned around facing his younger twin. "You got me. I do go to the arena. Not like it matters now when someone took my damn VIP card!" Pit's eyes widened in horror realizing that only a few people knew about it. It wouldn't be Dark Pit who had it or he wouldn't be nagging him about it now. Marth and Falco wouldn't jack his card either making the light angel believe that Rob stole it. "That stupid half-dragon idiot! When I find him, I'm going to-"

"Drag him back and explain to me what is going on!"

And Shulk was back on his case. The workout did not do the Monado boy any favors when he got another vision in extreme detail of Rob's fate. It was horrible to say the least especially since he could hear Rob's cries for help that ends up being drowned out because the slime was forcing itself inside of him. The longer he was being raped by the slime, the more his body started to mesh with the slime until it was no more. Pit could be heard in his vision screaming bloody murder at what the demons have done to him. That was where the vision ended and why Shulk needed to get to Pit immediately to have him show up before Rob met a horrible end.

"S-Shulk…" Dark Pit called out weakly. He was surprised at Shulk's aggression. Shulk had no problem pushing the dark angel to the side to grab Pit by the shoulder and slam him into the nearby wall just so they can see each other face to face.

"G-Gah…what is it alien?"

"You're going to take me to Rob right now!" Shulk told him in a threatening tone. He was trying his best to keep his emotions in check but it was failing. "If we don't go now, Rob is going to die!"

"Y-Your visions?" Pit had to ask. He was still skeptical about them given how in a team match it was worthless against the two angel twins, but Shulk's piercing gaze forced the angel to realize that this was a real risk. It added up too if the VIP card was missing.

"D-Dammit…fine…just this once. Pittoo, please stay here and wait for us."

"But…"

"I'm dead serious Pittoo. The arena is too dangerous. That was why I refused to let you go with me even if I know you would have enjoyed the battles. Stay outside and wait for us to return and the minute we return, you can tell Lady Palutena."

Dark Pit wanted to disobey, but there was no time to be catty with him. He felt it in his veins that the white haired mage was in danger. He nodded his head slowly as the angel captain the seer quickly rushed out of the room to get someone to help them get to the arena as quickly as possible. Pit knew he needed to rely on Wario due to him forbidding Rob from entering another match. He would probably be lectured on his carelessness, but right now, they had a Smasher to save.

* * *

Rob couldn't believe how he lost the match so easily. Maybe the injury was too much for him after all or maybe it was just the enemy was too powerful for him to handle.

The white haired tactician had never seen an enemy like this. According to the announcer it was some sort of slime monster. Rob didn't quite catch the name, but he didn't care because he wanted to end this as soon as possible.

There were so many things in retrospect he should have done that he wished he could turn back the clock to prevent himself from being so reckless.

The slime monster easily outclasses him in terms of abilities. The Levin Sword went through the slime making the mage hit nothing but air. His magic tomes proved to be useless when they would also just go through him. At first Rob thought maybe burning the slime would do the trick when he wasn't hitting anything, but it simply wasn't working. He would need to hit it multiple times if he wanted to win, but the slime wasn't just going to sit there and pull apart its body.

The slime had crept over to him slowly with each miss and often smacked Rob across the face with its tentacle like hands. Rob was certain it was a tentacle but it was probably the slime form turning its gooey body into something as rough as a rope to hit him. The immense pain he felt from one attack made him stumble back and was made worse by how the slime monster seemed to pick up on Rob's injury. It wouldn't be long until it grabbed him and wrapped its arms around him.

"D-Dammit! Let go!" He shouted as he only managed to break free from the slime monster once. The thing was moving too fast at this point as it decided to trip him the second time around so he wouldn't wiggle away a second time. "Guhh…"

The last chance Rob had against the thing was to impale it in the face when it got close. This was when it revealed that it had teeth despite not having a visible mouth. The slime monster opened its mouth and chomped on the Levin Sword breaking it in half.

"T-The Levin Sword…"

He shrieked feeling his body being pinned down to the ground. The counter was already starting when this event occurred. Rob couldn't move his body at all. He couldn't reach for his tomes in this position. He cursed at his luck when the timer went out and the slime monster was declared the winner. The sound of disappoint could be heard in the crowd until the announcer brought up about the loser's punishment.

"We only had one loss on the Smashers side since this has begun, but we were unfortunate to see what sort of punishment occurred. Now, we can see what this particular fella has in store for the Tactician Magician. Enjoy the show everyone!"

No one was going to help him except another Smasher, but because he went alone, there was no way he would be saved. Rob really hated how he didn't plan this ahead.

"G-Get off me…" Rob growled still trying to get up but knew that struggling was pointless. "When I get out I'll…gahh!"

The slime monster immediately covered the tactician in its slime. Rob felt something was wrong with his body, but he knew the immediate effects included his robe being melted away into the ground. The audience cheered seeing what type of punishment the slime wanted.

"Oh, it looks like the slime wants to ooze itself on our Smasher!"

Rob interpreted that as being eaten, but in reality, the slime monster wanted to have fun. He let out a yelp as the slime suddenly lifted him off the ground keeping a tight grip around his stomach. His arms were still lifted above him as he was now forced to lie on his stomach. He flinched feeling his ass being lifted in the air.

"H-Hey, what are you doing? S-Stop!" Rob shouted realizing the position he was in. "N-No…"

How long was Rob having sex with this slime monster and climaxing from it? It was probably too many for the night, but not enough to turn him into a monster. He would finally get saved after a few more sex positions that drove the crowd insane and almost made them jump down to join when Rob continued begging for more.

What stopped everyone was a Smasher coming in from above with a huge blade that came in slicing at the head of the slime monster after it released Rob from its grip. The slight interference allowed Rob's body color to return to normal. He was still panting and shivering from the pleasure still running through his body.

"Rob!"

The mage couldn't hear his companion. The slime monster got to him and it was still apparent with how the slime monster was regenerating itself and turning Rob's skin into the same color as the slime.

"Shulk, you have to kill it before Rob is absorbed into it!"

The audience looked up to see their favorite angel competitor sitting on the lights. His expression was serious as he looked around the arena for the man in charge of the match. Shulk nodded his head as the Monado glowed again.

"You will pay for what you have done!"

Shulk charged the slime monster slicing it in half again. It was quickly regenerating though…

"SLICE IT UNTIL IT'S GONE!" Pit ordered.

Shulk obeyed after switching his stance to Monado Eater and continued to hack and slash at the slime monster. With the speed and power of the blade, the slime monster couldn't regenerate fast enough nor could it sliver over to Rob and claim his body. As a result, Shulk beat the slime monster into the ground until there was nothing left. Even after the Monado boy was certain it was dead, he ended up glaring into the audience that stepped back seeing the power that Shulk had in his blade. In fact, the audience grew silent seeing Shulk go over to Rob.

"Rob, it's me…" Shulk mumbled not understanding why Rob wasn't responding to him. "This isn't good…"

"Ahh…"

The white haired tactician hadn't regained his senses yet when Shulk decided to lift him off the ground.

_His body is so cold._ Shulk thought to himself as he proceeded to leave with Rob in hand. Nobody stopped him from leaving with the loser. Pit followed after him after making sure that his VIP card was still in tact (and it was despite everything else melting from the acid).

* * *

Wario was waiting outside in his purple Mercedes Benz for the three Smashers. Normally he would not give a damn about what happens to Smashers who don't obey him, but he didn't want to be on the receiving end of the Monado and decided to just go with the flow this once. Rob did look rather beaten up and Wario was just glad he didn't bet on the white haired tactician winning this battle.

"Are they going to come after us?" Shulk asked as he placed Rob in the back seat of the car.

"Of course not. Smashers have the highest priority. We can stop the match whenever we want if we don't like where its going and we can stop the punishment game if we desire." Pit explained.

The blond didn't respond as he and Pit got inside. Wario ended up driving from the arena and slowly back to Smash Brothers Mansion. Rob was regaining his senses the further away he was from the arena and what went from breathless panting became frantic wheezing that worried the blond. Placing his hands over Rob's face before examining his naked body, Pit could only conclude that the toxin of the slime might have infected him.

"This is bad…he took a lot of slime into his body." Pit mumbled. "If it was any normal human, they would have melted…but given Rob's bloodline…he's lucky he's still with us."

"…This is all your fault." Shulk suddenly said catching the white angel off guard. "Why would you let Rob into the arena knowing he was injured?! Was money and entertainment so important to you that you would have him killed?!"

"H-Hey!" Pit shouted almost immediately at the accusation. "I told you time and time again that I told Rob not to fight! It's on him that he's in this situation!"

"You gave him your card!"

"He _**stole **_my card!"

"Why would you leave it in a place where anyone could take it?!"

"That was because…" Pit's voice dropped realizing that if it weren't Rob that took his card, it would have been Dark Pit in this situation. "It wasn't my fault! Wario, you also told him to rest, did you not?"

Wario didn't want to be involved in this argument. He just wanted to drive back and go back to sleep.

"Uh-huh…yeah."

"You see?"

"No, I don't see! All I see is a selfish angel working with a greedy man to make money and hurt others if it benefits them."

A white cloud puffed above Pit's head as he opened the door to Wario's car earning some shouts from the greedy Smasher. "You know what, you can probably walk back to the mansion! See if I care!"

"You know what? I will Pit. I don't need to deal with either of you!"

"Not really a good idea…" Wario could be heard murmuring at the wheel but the bad blood between Pit and Shulk was too much so it was best if the Monado boy left even if he knew this was a bad idea for Rob. Shulk took Rob into his arms and jumped out despite the moving vehicle. Pit could be heard slamming the door to the Mercedes Benz as it picked up the pace and drove back to the mansion at high speed.

* * *

Shulk should have realized that walking all the way back was not a good idea. Even if he could travel from one part of the Bionis to the next relatively easily, he was carrying someone on his back that desperately needed critical attention. Maybe Wario would pity the two and drive back to pick them back up, but Shulk would have refused the offer after his small outburst. It wasn't like him to be this so stubborn or so insensitive to the situation at hand, but he was furious with what happened. He saw what was going on with Rob and didn't act on the vision in time to prevent this from happening. If he was a second later, Rob might have actually died instead of ending up in this helpless state, and even if Pit told him those people wouldn't come back for Rob, it didn't change the fact he was paranoid of Rob's safety.

This was why he was doing his best to run all the way back. What would take an hour to get from Smashopolis and back would be thirty minutes if he used his speed form. The ability wouldn't last that long no matter what he did, so begging Alvis to extend its power probably wouldn't lessen the time.

"_Shulk, you do realize your plan was poorly thought out, correct?"  
_

Even now the being inside the Monado was mocking him even if he wasn't trying to. Shulk just let out a sigh as he tried to force the Monado Art to work only to disappoint himself when he was in the cool down phrase.

"_As much as the angel was irresponsible for what has occurred, I believe you should apologize to him when you get back." _

"…I know…but I am so angry with him…"

"_You are use to his treatment toward you."_

"I am, but I felt like he didn't do enough to stop Rob from ending up like this. I know he made it clear that it is the responsibility of the Smasher if they were to go alone, but if Pit had been in the arena for a while, wouldn't he have taken extra precautions to prevent the injured from fighting?"

"_He did say Robin was doing this for you."_

"I don't care what Rob was doing this for me! It would be pointless if he died!"

Shulk's voice was incredibly loud at this point. To anyone who might have been on the road, it would appear that the seer was talking to himself even if an invisible figure was floating right next to him to console him. Now though, Rob was starting to come to meaning he wouldn't have to engage in a conversation now.

"Uhh…where…am…"

"Rob…I'm sorry…"

Rob tried his best to focus his eyesight on what was ahead of him, but everything was a blur. All he knew was that he was clinging to someone who was stronger than him and the familiar scent could be smelt.

"I was…"

"Don't talk. Everything will be okay when we get to the mansion."

"…I heard…Pit's voice…the car…why…"

Shulk needed to stop to tell Rob about why he was being ridiculous, but decided not to. Just glancing at Rob's face was enough to know that he wasn't doing so well. If Shulk took a detour to Smash Forest, he could get some fresh water for the white haired mage to drink. That would be a wasted effort though if he could just ask the two Goddesses back at the mansion to heal him.

"…Rob…why did you go? You were injured."

"…For you…" He murmured weakly as he buried his head behind the taller male's neck. "I wanted…to get you that clock…just one more match and I would have…"

Rob was shaking to the point that Shulk felt like if he didn't grasp at the older male's hands, he would have fallen off his back. At first, Shulk wanted to lecture him about how an item he desired wasn't as important as his boyfriend's life, but he nearly stopped hearing the white haired tactician sobbing instead.

"I'm a failure…" Rob murmured weakly as he tried his best to hold it in. "Just once…I wanted to do something for you. Instead…I humiliated myself in front of that crowd…and you had to save me. I'm so useless!"

"Rob, don't speak like that. Don't speak at all. You still got the poison inside of you."

"…Don't care…" Rob muttered. "I would rather die now…"

Shulk had to stop walking now. What was worse than his own helplessness was seeing Rob slowly slip back into that horrible phase again…this inferiority complex he was suffering was toxic state to be in. Those who were close to him seemed to be unaware of how bad he hated being in the shadows of his older twin sister and it was Shulk that had to bring it to light so they could at least work things out. Now he was going right back into that phase and Shulk felt like he could do nothing this time around.

"Rob…"

"Why does this…always happen to me? I just wanted…to buy you a clock…for once I wasn't thinking about myself. Even if I hated to see…what would happen to those challenges when they lose…even if I was injured…I just wanted to see you smile…instead…I ended up enjoying the very thing I put my opponents through when they lose…I'm the worse…"

"Rob please…"

"Shulk…why do you put up with me? I cause you more problems than bring you happiness…I'm just a failure…I…"

"STOP!"

Rob impeded his speech feeling Shulk's anger reach its peak.

"You don't get to tell me what I should do, Rob. I love you. Nothing is going to change that. Don't tell me something that isn't true. We have been through this before and I refuse for you to go back into that horrible state."

"Shulk…I…"

"…Screw the clock. I don't need it if it means losing you. I don't want to lose anyone important to me again, you hear? Next time…just take care of yourself. That is all I ask from you."

Rob was speechless at how much Shulk tolerated him. In this state of mind, he wasn't thinking clearly. The toxin was clearly getting to his brain and if Shulk didn't get to Smash Brothers Mansion soon, there might be some lifelong injuries to his brain. Activating the speed form again, Shulk started to dash toward the mansion again. Despite running as fast as he could, he wouldn't be able to drown out the wails of the older male who cried into his back about his failure tonight and how much he had failed and betrayed the Monado boy's trust. The entire time, Alvis couldn't help but pity the state the white haired mage was in and hoped that Palutena or Rosalina would be able to help him.

* * *

Shulk should be glad that Pit pitied the young couple and that Dark Pit was waiting on their return. Wario might not have driven back for the two, but the minute Wario parked his car where all the spaceships were placed, Pit would go straight to the Goddess of Light demanding the Power of Flight and getting slapped in the progress due to interrupting something between Palutena and Ganondorf (hence why Dark Pit didn't get Palutena. He was told specifically by the two to leave them alone for the night and Pit wasn't going to let him warn him about the sexual meeting tonight). The angel of light had to wonder where Rosalina was sleeping if the green haired Goddess kicked her roommate out to allow Ganondorf in.

Pit would be told that Rosalina was sleeping in the Comet Observatory and the Queen of the Cosmos got a rude awakening from Wario at the same time Pit cockblocked his Goddess and the King of Evil. It forced the two Goddesses to take action of the accident that had occurred in the arena.

Accident is what Pit described it to Palutena once she and Ganondorf were done giving him threatening looks. The green haired Goddess was not stupid, yet did not question Pit when she and Rosalina picked up Shulk and Rob. Seeing the male tactician's condition forced them to get help. Palutena might have been able to stabilize Rob's physical condition, but Master Hand would find out about the situation as reporting to Dr. Mario demonstrated.

Rob was rushed back to Smashopolis to stay in the Smash Hospital. The metropolis was the last place Rob wanted to be now given how close the hospital was to the arena. He cried out pathetically in protest when he had to be treated. This was made worse by the fact that Shulk wouldn't be able to stay with him to keep him calm. The doctors in hospital told Master Hand to leave everything to them, but they still needed the story to know how to treat him.

"Don't leave me!" Rob would shout to the Monado boy who was not allowed to go in with him. "They'll get me!"

Master wanted to know who "they" was. Pit, Shulk and Wario knew but they were going to keep Master in the dark for as long as they could. In reality, Shulk wanted to spill the beans, but this might end up hurting the situation. Call him paranoid, but Shulk couldn't help but feel there were spies in the hospital waiting to pounce on Rob like the white haired tactician claimed.

Master Hand was given the details a few hours after the surgeon treated him (he was told that it was a serious issue, so he was forced to help). Because the hospital staff was also in the dark, they could only tell Master what they knew from the surface.

"Besides the obvious mental trauma Robin is suffering, he was attacked by a poisonous slime monster."

"Slime?"

"If that's what people call it nowadays. I would personally just call it a water monster that has learned to stick itself to its prey."

"I know what slime is, but how?"

"Ask your Smashers. I couldn't get anything out of him and neither than the kid although it's the kid's job to heal the injuries of the patient. Besides detecting slime in all the wrong places, Robin had a broken arm. It is not the surgeon's job to heal those wounds, but whatever. I'm not in charge of the place, and I sure as hell shouldn't be here so early in the morning, but since it's Michiko, I don't really have a choice, do I?"

Master grumbled at the diagnostician's sarcastic response. This information didn't help him at all and the black haired man found himself rubbing his temples. The debate on whether to just leave and let the Smashers take care of Rob or prove that he really did care for his Smashers and stay behind until things settled down came to mind. Sleep was the first thing on his mind however as he wanted nothing more than to shut his eyes. Yes, he might be a giant hand most of the time but even giant hands needed their beauty sleep. Palutena clocked out rather early after helping deliver the Smashers to Smash Hospital deciding to speak to Pit on the issue when she was in a better mood. (She also made a light-hearted joke about taking Dark Pit to bed given he wanted to go along and help the others out but there were already too many Smashers being sent to Smash Hospital). The same applied to Rosalina only when she was specifically told that her work was done. As the motherly figure she was, she couldn't leave Rob in such a vulnerable state. However, seeing as how she had other things to do, she would leave everything to Master, Shulk and Pit to handle everything.

Pit had to be the one to convince Wario to come up with a good half-truth to tell to Master Hand since most of the incident is out of the bag. The greedy Smasher growled as he ended up pulling Master to the side to explain the situation. This left the angel and the seer free to go inside the room to visit Rob. The white haired tactician didn't want to see Pit's face though given that it was the captain that specifically told him not to go. The light angel took offense to this and left leaving Shulk alone with Rob (but not really since Shulk carried the Monado and Alvis was hovering over him). It was for the best though seeing how Rob immediately wrapped his arms around Shulk's waist pleading his roommate not to leave him alone. Shulk ended up losing sleep over the incident. Rob was his boyfriend though, so he had to be there for him. Closing his eyes, he let the white haired tactician cry his eyes out even more after being treated before he would pass out from being emotionally exhausted. The doctors allowed Shulk to stay despite the rules seeing as how the blond did a better job keeping him calm by just being next to him than when he was out of the room.

Master wished to interrogate the two Smashers the next day after his nap, but Wario convinced him to let Pit handle the situation. Whatever Wario came up with was convincing enough for Master to trust the light angel with getting information out on why Rob was suddenly attacked. Then again, demons were characters to be weary of, so he just needed to make sure that if anyone went to Smashopolis alone again, they went in pairs.

Pit showed up later in the evening the next day. Shulk only left once the entire day to use the restroom. Even though he was gone for five minutes, Rob nearly had a panic attack without him and the only reason he didn't have another tantrum was that Shulk left the Monado behind to allow Alvis to speak to him. Rob may not have appreciated Alvis, but the presence of a companion was very much needed. He only disappeared when Shulk returned with hospital food for the both of them.

The light angel wondered how much sleep Shulk lost from this night. He noted the dark rings under his eyes as he was slowly nodding off to dream land. Pit could see a snot bubble start to form the more Shulk was ready to pass out for the day. Only the white angel tapping him lightly on the back got him to jump out of his chair startling the white haired tactician.

"Shulk, don't fall asleep on the job." Pit ordered as he looked over to Rob. "Are you doing okay?"

Rob nodded his head feeling better after crying everything out. He still didn't want Shulk to leave him and he was still having panic attacks, but now that his mind was a little clearer, he would be able to work to have his trauma removed. (That's not how it works, but it was better to think like this than to be in utter despair).

"Pit, is there something you need?"

"Well, yeah…Master kind of wanted me to ask you the details of last night, but since I was a spectator…there isn't any need for that." Pit noticed that even if Rob was in a better mood than last night his eyes lost the shine to them. Dull eyes didn't suit him at all. "Well, I wanted to cheer you both up since…it is my fault that this happened." Pit's expression darkened catching their attention. "Shulk…you were right. It was my fault for leaving that VIP card out. I would be yelling at you now Rob for taking it…but if you didn't do it…Pittoo would."

"Gee, thanks."

"No, it's not like that! I mean I would not have let Pittoo go anyway! Its just…argh! Look, I'm really…really sorry that happened! That's why I went to see Ymir and Eilin. You two were looking at that Nutcracker Clock Globe, right? Well…since Rob worked so hard to earn the money for that thing, I bought it for a discount."

Normally, that would come off as insensitive. Rob would have no reason to go to the arena if he just swallowed his pride and asked the other Smashers to pitch in for this item. Heck, Pit proved that he had connections with the Dwarven girls but instead of just requesting his assistance, Rob decided the arena was the way to go…and it would have worked to if it weren't for his injury. Thank god there were humans in the hospital who could heal his wounds rather quickly.

In this situation, Shulk could only glance at the beautiful Nutcracker in aww as Pit handed it to him nicely. The angel sighed realizing how he did something nice for the Monado boy and he was going to have good karma come his way for being kind. Didn't sound like a bad thing, but Pit would rather have good karma come from helping someone he liked…then again…with how irresponsible he was, the bad karma surrounding him might cancel out and Prism wouldn't be on his ass.

Shulk wasted no time in turning on the music of the Nutcracker Clock Globe on either allowing it to play that iconic melody. To Rob, he could have gone for something more peaceful, but seeing how the scowl that Shulk had on that he wasn't aware of disappeared ever so slowly.

"…You didn't have to hand me and Shulk the prize…"

"Listen, that was on me." Pit reminded the white haired tactician. "That slime monster was meant for me. It was my turn to fight that day. I probably would have had the same issue you did, but if I wasn't distracted by Pittoo, I would have left sooner...even if Wario said there would be no one participating today."

_So I saved your ass twice in one night._ Rob groaned to himself seeing how flustered Pit was revealing that the opponent was meant for him. _Because of you I cried buckets…but at least Shulk is happy now…I won't have to do anything humiliating again…still…_

He closed his eyes not realizing how tired he was. Shulk allowed his boyfriend to rest when in actuality Rob was probably going to remain awake to avoid having nightmares.

Pit dismissed himself from the room after apologizing one last time leaving the young couple alone.

"…It really is beautiful…" Shulk commented bedazzled by the snowflakes inside the globe.

"Yeah…it is…"

"Rob? You shouldn't be upset…"

"…Pit still gave it up. All that money I made was for nothing…I'll probably be released from the hospital and find out that he did take whatever I earned from me. I wouldn't be surprised if he asked me to pay him back later."

Shulk placed the Nutcracker Clock Globe on the nearby desk where the food tray was before grabbing at Rob's hands. His icy hands were trembling at the sudden touch but it wouldn't matter with Shulk wrapping his arms around the smaller Smasher.

"Rob…I wished you could have understood this sooner. I don't care about the money…the Nutcracker is such an amazing gift idea…but I want you more than anything. You're not replaceable Rob like money and the Nutcracker are. You're the only one for me…so please don't do anything this reckless again without me, okay?"

Again Rob was feeling emotionally exhausted. The tears that threaten to fall were that of happiness this time around, but it didn't come off that way to Shulk who treated him like a teddy bear. How long were they in this position? The only one keeping track was Alvis who ignored them and instead focused on the Nutcracker Globe wondering what this object was made of. Rob smiled weakly allowing himself to be sucked into Shulk's bear hug. If Shulk was going to shower him with more love after that horrible event, then maybe things weren't so bad after all.

* * *

**Me: Done with 8333 words.**

**Li: You really like tormenting Rob. **

**Me: People should be expecting this at this point. Notes!**

**1\. I'm implying that the Robin twins' bloodline of Grima prevents any death that would normally kill a human. Dragon blood is amazing after all, but the downside is all the weird symptoms afterwards. **

**2\. I threw in the Trauma Team cast as the people in charge of Smash Hospital simply because I lack real knowledge of how the hospital works and only from that game do I at least know what can occur in the hospital (I suck I know). The two main doctors that I bring up are mainly Dr. Cunningham (the diagnostician) and CR-S01 (the surgeon). **

**This is the end of part 1 of the Super Smash Arena series. The second one is about Marth, the third one picks off where this story does (and its sex driven) and the last one finally focuses on Pit. Stay tune for part 2 in the future. Reviews are appreciated! Ja ne! **


End file.
